killercharacterfandomcom-20200213-history
Inuyasha
Name: Inuyasha Origin: Inuyasha Classification: Inu hanyō (half Human/ half Demon Dog) Gender: Male Age: 200+ years old Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability (was able to survive a tree cutting attack unscathed), speed, endurance (can fight with holes punctured in his stomach and his arm partially melted), agility (can manoeuvre through the air easily), incredible leg strength (can leap hundreds of meters into the air), enhanced sense of smell (can track opponent's scent hundreds of meters away) and hearing, regeneration, resistance to poison (was able to survive poison potent enough to wither a forest in an instant, as well as being able to survive Naraku's miasma), resistant to acid (was able to withstand the powerful corrosive acid within an ogres stomach), resistance to fire (Inuyasha is not suseptabile to normal fire attacks), has a form of telekinesis (using his scabberd he can call Tessaiga), wind manipulation (using Tessaiga he can control the flow of wind as well as read it's path), is able to cut dimensions and send opponents directly to hell, able to transform into a full youkai when Tessaiga is out of his possession Weaknesses: Once a month during the new moon Inuyasha turns into a peak human, risks becoming a mindless yokai if he discards Tessaiga, without his sheath or garb he becomes more suseptible to damage Destructive Capability: Multi city block/Hill level+ (was able to to destroy a small hill) Strength: Several tons (can slice through steel with his claws and can slice diamond with his sword, was able to casually lift and run with a boulder calced at 10 tons with one hand down a mountain) Range: Several hundred meters Durability: City block level Speed: At least 200 mp/ h, possiby supersonic Stamina: Superhuman+ (able to take down whole villages effortlessly, can also travel to villages by jumping all the way whilst carrying people, able to run vast distances at extreme speeds with minimal effort) Intelligence: Hot headed, will usually rush into a battle without thinking, so overall not very battle-smart Standard Equipment: His sword, Tessaiga (which has various forms: Red Tessaiga which is able slice through kekkai's, Dragon Scaled Tessaiga is able to absorb the youki of anything it cuts as well as being able to cut youki), his priest's garb which is woven from fire rat's fur, making it resistant to fire as well as being "stronger than poor armor" 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Yōkai (Full Demon Mode): When Inuyasha's yōkai blood takes over anytime when his life is in danger and the Tessaiga is out of reach. This massively increases his physical abilities (strength and power, durability, speed, agility, endurance, etc.) and becomes impervious to pain and injury. He cannot however distinguish between friend or foe and attack with a bloodlust and intensity far beyond what he normally does. If left in this state, Inuyasha will continue killing until he himself is killed Sankon Tessō (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer): Inuyasha's basic melee attack, which channels his youki powers through his claws, and is powerful enough to tear apart steel. Hijin Kessō (Blades of Blood): Using demon power he can harden his own blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar): An attack fires out wind in the form of blades which are able to cut through rock. Bakuryūha (Backlash Wave): Tessaiga's ōgi, uses the opponent's own youki and the Kaze no Kizu to return the attack, with it's power magnified. Kongōsōha (Adamant Barrage): Fires out diamond hundreds of diamond shards which able to pierce powerful barriers. Meidō Zangetsuha ('''Dark Path Cutting-Moon Wave): '''This technique creates a path to Hell itself by creating a giant circular portal that can suck anyone in its path, though it can also be used to escape from a Meidou one is already in, as well as entering/exiting pocket dimensions. Later upgraded to fire several black blades that not only cut a opponent but have their remains sucked up into hell.